Will you come back?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT!] What if the Crooked Man and Bigby Wolf fell down in the Witching Well? Snow White still hopes that he will come back, and so as the Big Bad Wolf's closest friends, but... Will he really come back? (MY FIRST FIC OF TWAU, PLEASE, BE NICE!) UPDATEDDDD!
1. I was thinking about you

**Oh, God… I HAD to do this Fic… I HAD TO XD! Okay, the summary explains EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN HERE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**LET'S GO!**

Chapter 1: _I was thinking about you._

She still worked at that hour. She had a lot of files to inspect about the last case. She needed to rest too, but…

It was a week ago since everything went… to hell.

Once she finished, she didn't go to bed. She was so tired, but she _had_ to check if…

She walked slowly there… So slowly, maybe she knew the answers about her false hopes, but…

God, she was so broken.

_-A week ago…-_

"_Now, for your sentence-"_

"_We don't have to become murderers." Greenleaf interrupted her._

"_What are you talking about?" Bluebeard frowned._

"_He's guilty! I know that, but we don't have to kill anybody." She looked at everyone. "We can imprison him. Lock him up forever… somewhere he can never hurt anyone again."_

"_How can we be sure he won't scape?"_

"_I can help! We'll use magic. I assure you-"_

"_That's not good enough." Bluebeard interfered._

"_Maybe she…"_

"_There will be more if he isn't stopped!" Nerissa talked._

"_We can't leave him live!"_

"_So we get rid of him!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_We can send him away!"_

"_Everyone! Listen up!" Snow White shut the crowd. "Clearly," She touched her forehead. "We're having trouble agreeing on a suitable punishment. So I think we-"_

"_This is going nowhere!" _

"_Someone needs to make a decision!" God, she was so TIRED of Bluebeard, always complaining her decisions…_

"_Who?"_

"_I hope you aren't suggesting yourself."_

_Finally, a voice seemed to hear her thoughts about find a solution…_

"_We should have a vote. Make it democratic…" Bigby Wolf suggested. Snow wanted to thank him, but she could do it later. They were deciding the Crooked Man's punishment._

"_Do you really think that's going to work?"_

"_He's right. Nobody can agree on anything."_

"_What about Bigby?" Snow frowned. What was Nerissa suggesting?_

"_What about him?"_

"_He was appointed, he's… The only official representative, really. He should be the judge."_

_Snow looked at her friend's expression. He frowned, unsecure about the Mermaid's decision. _

"_That makes sense to me."_

"_I guess it does."_

"_Okay."_

"_Fine."_

_The new Deputy Mayor tried to help the Sheriff, he really looked troubled._

"_Are you sure? This isn't how it's-"_

"_It's what the people want, Miss White." God, she was about to grab Bluebeard…_

"… _Okay. Mr Wolf. It's your call."_

"_Snow, I-" She really felt bad._

"_Just… Do what you think it's right." She said._

_She had to admit it. She was afraid about Bigby's decision. The official punishment was throwing the Crooked Man to the Witching Well, but… She didn't like see those type of things… She was starting to consider Greenleaf's opinion, but… It was the Big Bad Wolf's decision._

_He was silent, looking at the guilty man._

"_Yes, Sheriff…"_

_There was anger in his brown eyes, even a great rage… Snow, for a second, thought that maybe he could do something worse… But she almost sighed when she saw when his eyes softened and he faced the crowd._

"_Everyone… I'm-"_

"_Not this way!"_

_. . ._

_That was when suddenly everything went to shit to her. Her blue eyes were looking how the Crooked Man rolled his hands with the handcuffs around Bigby's neck, dragging him and himself to the Well. The crowd walked quickly towards them._

"_I hope you all remember this moment!"_

_Snow walked faster. There was NO way she was going to let him…-_

"_Think of me when you try to sleep!"_

_Bigby finally could get freed from the grip, but the Crooked Man grabbed his arms meanwhile he was about to throw himself to the Well._

_Snow tried to get closer, and Bigby noticed it. He looked at her._

"_Snow, don't…!"_

_And those were his last words._

_He was distracted, and the Crooked Man pulled from sheriff's arms, making him stumble and fall inside the Witching Well._

_. _

_._

_._

_There was an uncomfortable silence. Nobody could react about what recently happened._

"… _Shit…"_

"_Oh my God…"_

_Snow couldn't answer at anything that they were saying. She was still looking at the Witching Well, hoping that… maybe… Bigby made it. He could do it and saved himself…_

"_At least Fabletown is safe without them…"_

_Finally she woke up. Without __**them**__? She turned to stare at Bluebeard._

"_What did you just say…?"_

"_What? Fabletown is safe without THEM! Yes, you heard well. THEM. Because he wasn't going to protect the people…!"_

"_How dare you?!" Nerissa yelled._

"_How can you think of that way?!"_

"_Maybe he's right…"_

"_That was the best!"_

_Snow stared at the crowd… How could they be that hypocrites?!_

"_I can't believe it… Bigby PROMISED he was going to protect all of YOU!" Nerissa shouted, making everyone shut. "You deserve Crane! If Bigby hadn't been here from the beginning…"_

"_That's right!" Snow frowned, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "What would have happened then? Holly, we… Maybe we couldn't find Lily's body… We couldn't figure out this case… And all these things could keep going!"_

"… _Snow's right." Beauty said, finally._

"_Yeah…" _

"_Mmph. I won't change my mind."_

_The Deputy Mayor closed her eyes._

"_Everybody OUT."_

"_Snow?"_

"… _Please. It's over."_

_The crowd obeyed without words. When Snow finally was alone, she let her tears fall down, crashing to the ground._

"_God… Just… Oh, God… Bigby…"_

_After a long moment, she decided she needed somewhere else to cry._

_-Now-_

And there she was again, looking inside the Witching Well, waiting… And waiting…

Flycatcher explained this to her and it was clear, so clear…

"_**This is the Witching Well. It destroys and devours, but our path lies this way."**_

She understood that, she really did. But the thing that she couldn't understand was… Why? Why him?

He just wanted to change…

He couldn't change the past, that was true, but…

She opened her eyes; they were a little red because of the less rest.

Bigby Wolf was someone who could never be understood at first sight. Of course, because of his past, he was a danger to everyone's eyes. But that wasn't for Snow White's sight. He always told her words to cheer her up when Crane used to insult her without reason. He was her friend, the closest person she had.

Until _that_ moment.

"_If anyone's to blame, it's me. You don't need to be yelling at her."_

"_Go head, I didn't mean to cut you off."_

"_You're doing your best. It's all anyone can do."_

"_You'll fix it."_

"_You'll figure it out. You're better than I am with this political stuff."_

"_I trust you you'll make the right decision."_

"_I thought you were dead, Snow…"_

"_I'm glad you're… not dead."_

"_If Snow wants to come with me, I'm not going to stop her."_

"_I'm sorry, Snow… and I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."_

"_Fuck no! Are you kidding me?! It's horrible what happened tonight, I wish it didn't happen!"_

"_Don't worry, Snow… I'll be okay."_

"_I just want you to be careful. I almost lost you once-"_

"_**I'm not yours to lose!"**_

Fuck. She didn't mean to be so cruel with Bigby; she still remembered the pain that filled his brown eyes when she yelled at him.

But he even still was there, with her.

"_Snow… I'd never leave you."_

The one who left was her. She left him. She saw him fall, and fall through that darkness… That lonely he was so used to, as she was too.

She was alone again, without anyone important to her…

Her rational side told her to move on, to leave the damned well and rest for her work to Fabletown…

But her emotional side begged her to wait, to still looking around every night in the Witching Well, waiting for some noise or something to make her think that… Maybe…

"Bigby… This is… Weird… Talking to you this way… But… I was thinking about you and… The last few days have been pains in the brain without you around, making me feel worse. I… I'm sorry… Good night."

With that said, she walked out of there, trying to ignore the pain burning her chest.

_To Be Continued…_

**GODDAMNIT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**ReviewS?**


	2. I was thinking about me

**Hello, guys! Did you like the fic? Well, it will be a little short, but it will be nice, I hope you still like it! Let's continue this story..**

**LET'S START!**

Chapter 2: _I was thinking about me._

"Come in."

Since her work started, she spent three stupid hours of argues with Bluebeard, the worst was that he never waited in the line, and people got mad, she noticed three days ago, but he still was bothering because of Crane's case, stealing money from Fabletown. Then, she relaxed a little when Grendel was the next. He wasn't a nice guy, but at least he kept his respect until the end, because she told him nothing could work in the conversation if he was yelling all his problems. He explained that Holly had problems about money, and she couldn't come, so he came. He asked her if she could lend him money. Snow White told him that she had to think about it, but maybe she could do it. Gren thanked her and left. Now, another person came in, but she was reading some files, without knowing the fable's identity.

"… Good afternoon, Miss White."

She blinked and stared with surprise at Nerissa, who was smiling sadly at her. She hadn't seen her since the _accident_. She wasn't wearing those clothes from the Pudding n' Pie anymore. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Nerissa. How are you?"

"… I've been better. But, thank you." She sat in the chair, in front of her.

"So, what brings you here? Do you have a problem?"

"No. I… I just wanted to talk about _that_ night."

Snow stared at the fable; she sighed and showed her a sorrowful expression.

"Are you okay? I knew Bigby really cared of you. He gave you money for your economic problems and… He saved you from the Crooked Man." Snow wasn't looking at her eyes; she was staring at the files she was reading recently.

"I should be the one asking that." The Mayor looked at her with the question written in her face. "Miss White, you and Bigby used to be good friends, the way you two used to look out for each other was something incredible to me." She confessed. "I haven't seen a relation like that in a long time." Nerissa smiled. "So… Are you okay?"

"… I'm not."

She wasn't okay.

She couldn't be okay.

Will she ever going to be okay again?

Still, she couldn't understand why she was feeling so heartless, so hurt and sad. She saw people she cared died, but with Bigby was something that she wasn't able to stand. Her chest was burning, hurting inside; meanwhile the headache was making her remember all the times with her friend.

"Is that so?" She deeply sighed. "Miss White, I…"

"Please… Don't call me like that." She said in a bittersweet tone. "If you want, call me like you want, you don't have to be so respectful to me."

"… Then… Snow?"

"Yes?"

"You know? I… I really liked Bigby."

"… What do you mean?"

"I don't know… He's not as bad as everyone says he is." She said in a strange tone, confusing her. "They said he was a monster, but the first time I officially saw him, he seemed… lonely… to me. He's kind of violent, but Georgie didn't give him any choice about it, and it scared me a little when he asked me about Lily. Well, that time, my lips _were_ sealed." She murmured bitterly. "But when Crane was ordering me to tell him the truth about…" She didn't want to finish the sentence, Snow nodded, silently telling her to continue. "When you two appeared, and Bigby showed his way to handle the people who are doing the things in the wrong way… I don't know how to explain it". She closed her eyes.

"_Crane, get away from her!"_

His own voice was powerful before everyone in Fabletown, Nerissa couldn't describe it.

"He was the first person but Faith and Lily that gave a damn about me. He promised me I would be free. And he did it."

"… I'm sorry. I never thought you would be this…-"

"It's okay." She smiled. "I know you're a good person. You really are… Like that night… When Bloody Mary…"

Snow White's face showed angst and sadness. How could she forget that?

"… Thank you, for helping me."

"I could say the same. Thanks for not saying anything."

_-That night-_

_When Bigby Wolf and Snow White left with Crane, Nerissa could relax. Shit, she was scared to death when he suddenly came and told her that he would make her talk, even if she had to lose her life about it._

_But she couldn't calm herself anymore._

_Not after hearing those shots._

_She abruptly got up and tried to get out, but Vivian noticed her._

"_Nerissa." She stopped her. "You can't."_

_The little mermaid stared at her partner with fear in her eyes._

"_It's not our battle. We have enough problems. You have to rest. Go to sleep."_

_She nodded and stayed in the room, meanwhile Vivian was talking to Georgie._

_She did her best to not to come out, but when the shots were even more than she expected, she couldn't stand it anymore._

_This time, she quietly walked to the door where the Sheriff disappeared. She blinked when she heard a last loud shot. The rain made her shiver and walked in the alley._

"_Oh God, Bigby!" She heard a cry._

_No, no, no._

_What the hell was going on?!_

"_It was a good show."_

_She froze when she heard that cold and sadistic voice._

"_But, you know. It just didn't know when to end."_

_No way._

_No way._

_No way was it HER._

_She heard a strange noise coming from the walls._

"_You know… You wouldn't think silver bullets would work on anything but a pure werewolf, but… as it turns out… that's just not the case." After a pause and a silence but the rain's noise, Bloody Mary spoke again. "Right, Wolfy?"_

_What had she done to Bigby?_

"_I mean, hey, look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but… really, guys…" She laughed. "Can you argue with these results?... 'Cause I know I can't."_

_What she was going to do?_

_Why wasn't she hearing anything from Snow or Bigby?_

_What happened?_

_Were they hurt? _

_Were they almost dying?!_

_She walked faster._

"_Wait! Stop!"_

_She stopped a little when she heard the future Deputy Mayor's voice._

"_Just… Take him, okay? Take Crane… Just, stop… Please."_

"_Mmmm… Yeah, I don't know…"_

_Then she finally heard his voice._

"_Snow… Don't do this."_

_She easily noticed he was hurt, tired and almost dying, she could tell._

"_It's your lucky day, kid. The Crooked Man says it's okay with him."_

"_**The Crooked Man!**__" Nerissa angrily thought. THAT BASTARD…!_

"_Hello, Ichabod. Got a stomach ache?... _

_She was almost near of them, but she was too afraid of Mary._

"_Oh, and just between us, girls… Crane ain't no killer. I mean, look at his face. Couldn't stick a pig if his life depended… Kinda like your boyfriend here. Too pussy to ruin a Tweedle's day."_

_She blinked again when a crack sound made the Big Bad Wolf growl in pain._

"_Well, this is gonna be… A beautiful relationship we have with you guys. Really, I mean it. I'm jazzed about it… Out with the old… In with the new… Long live the Queen… I'm sure we'll be in touch. See ya' around."_

_Nerissa, finally gave herself the courage to see what was happening. She saw Bloody Mary's back. And she gasped in horror when she saw Snow and Bigby in the ground. She wasn't worried about the werewolf appearance. When the cars drove and disappeared, she slowly walked towards them._

"… _Miss White?"_

_Snow turned, surprised. She stared with scared eyes at the angst eyes, full of tears._

"… _Nerissa?"_

"_Yes… I'm Nerissa."_

"… _You… Please… Nerissa… Please… Help me…" She begged. "Help me find a way take Bigby to his apartment… Fast."_

"… _I… Crane… Forgot his keys…" She mentioned._

"_His car's keys?"_

"_Yes… They're inside…"_

"_Can you bring them? Please…! I-I'll take Bigby to his car and then…"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_She run to the Pudding N' Pie and she sighed when no one saw her. She grabbed the keys of the ground and ran again to the principal door of the place, where Crane's car was. She saw Snow White, ready to drive, with the hurt sheriff inside._

"_Miss White! Here they are." Snow smiled at her._

"_Thank you…" She took her hands. "I really appreciate it."_

_Nerissa nodded and she saw how Snow drove off._

_-Now-_

"I always asked myself how you could hide Crane's car." Nerissa laughed a little.

"I thought you would be in trouble, but I put it back from the Trip Trap place. Holly didn't care because she wanted to burn it and I didn't deny her wish." She giggled.

Nerissa grinned. She couldn't believe she was talking friendly with the Deputy Mayor.

"…"

"Mundies say, when they are suffering for stuffs, they write things like 'Let it go' 'Move on without it', shits like those." She told Snow. "But for me… If Bigby won't be with us anymore… I'll move on… But I'll always remember him, because no matter what, he was a hero, people don't want to admit it… But it's real…"

"…" She was silently listening.

"You know? I still think he will come back, do you think the same?"

Finally her face showed another expression: confusion. After the accident, a lot of the crowd said that it was the best that Bigby was gone, even in that unfair situation.

"… I…" Well, that happened exactly a week with two days ago. She wasn't able to talk with anyone about it but Colin. Yes, Bigby let Colin stay, but she wasn't angry. She could think that she was better with Colin's companionship. "I… I go to the Witching Well after midnight." She confessed. Colin and Nerissa were the ones who knew that at the moment.

"Yeah?"

"… Yes."

"So, that answers my question. You still believe that… Maybe…"

"Yes." She repeated. "I don't sleep in my apartment anymore… I sleep in Bigby's. Colin doesn't matter, he feels lonely, so…" She closed her eyes with a painful smile. "I can't believe he won't come back, that's why…"

"It's okay, I get it." Nerissa nodded.

After a long silence, the little mermaid got up.

"Thank you, Snow. I'm happy that you trust me."

"… The same goes for you." She smiled sadly.

"Well, at least you can feel a little better, with all this shit bothering you."

"Yeah."

"See you."

Snow nodded, seeing Nerissa disappear after closing the door. Well, it didn't take time when another person was entering.

It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She let her hair down, and brushed it with her fingers. She wasn't that tired like the other days. After talking to Nerissa, she felt a lot better. She always doubted about trusting people, there wasn't anyone else but Bigby in her life after what happened with her ex-husband and her sister. She was alone, Bigby too, and with that, they were friends, sharing their lonely. No matter what, he always was there with her, arguing, laughing, or just talking about work.

She noticed her steps where the only thing she could hear in that place.

As always, dark, silent, lonely.

She looked down, inside that darkness that swallowed the most important person to her.

"… Hello, Bigby." She smiled a little. "You know? Nerissa came just to talk to me. She made me feel better, but still… I can't be happy without you here… You were the sheriff, the fable who people feared, but to me, you were,_ are_ and will be the hero of Fabletown. Because I saw you change… Nerissa knows it too, Colin does too… Beauty too…" She felt the tears in her eyes. "I was thinking about me… And I wonder… What can I do now… If you're not with me? I still can't understand why… When you left… I can't get it… It hurts so much that I can't easily breathe." She sobbed.

_To be continued…_

**Hi, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Snow and Nerissa are starting to be friends and Snow White doesn't know how she feels about Bigby..**

**Well, See you!**

**Fighting!**


	3. I was thinking about us

**Hello, people! How are you today? I hope that all of you could be ok n.n Be ready for this chapter! I think this fic will have 7 to 10 chapters… I think so, I'm not sure, and what do you think? 7 o 10?**

**Well, LET'S START!**

Chapter 3: _I was thinking about us._

Snow White frowned, showing a deep rage in her icy blue eyes. What did he just _say_?

"Back off." Those were the only words she said, and then her look came back to the files.

"How dare you…?!"

"You know the exit. Out. You finished." She said, trying to hide her anger.

Bluebeard just left, cursing to the air. Snow just rubbed her forehead. How he dare to say that HE could be the new sheriff in Fabletown?

"I prefer the Woodsman." She said to the air, but Bufkin heard her.

"Well, you don't want anyone to be the sheriff, Miss. Am I wrong?" He asked sadly.

The Deputy Mayor stared at him with tired eyes. Three weeks, they had been living in that situation since the Big Bad Wolf was gone. It was sunny today and she sighed. The days were full of colors, but she still saw everything in gray tones. Her hair was down and she wore a light blue blouse and a dark skirt. Slowly, people stopped coming too much, the only one who never gave up was Bluebeard. That stupid asshole _ordering _her that she had to assign him as the new _sheriff_.

Yeah, sure… In his fucking dreams.

It was 09.00 pm, so she decided to leave. The King Cole was coming the next day and he told her that she could make plans and hang out. She thought about meet Nerissa, but she wasn't sure. With the time, she and the Mermaid became good friends, something that Snow really appreciated, because Bigby was her only friend, the most important person she had, but…

She started to accept the fact that Bigby would never come back, or at least that was she told herself every morning, but she wasn't totally sure about it. She still sensed him. It was so painful to her that she was used to feel it when she woke up.

She opened the door of the apartment 204, her new home.

"I'm here."

"Did you bring bourbon?" She heard a voice.

"Keep dreaming, Colin. I just brought juice." She grinned.

"Oh, come on. Just one bottle, ok?"

"No." She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"What are you going to cook, princess?"

"I just brought the cake that Mayor Cole gave me."

"Well, it doesn't sound bad."

After a long silence, Snow smiled bitterly when she noticed that the apartment still had Bigby's scent. She could swear she could feel him by her side, smoking and talking about work.

"Three weeks, eh?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Colin. She silently nodded and grabbed two plates. She put the first plate with cake in the floor to the pig, then she took her own and she sat in the blue chair.

"…" She tried to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth.

"Still feeling guilty." He guessed. "Come on, captain. It wasn't your fault; you wouldn't be living here if you were guilty of the accident." He joked, making Snow smile a little. "Bigby would say the same."

The Deputy Mayor just stared at her plate, remembering that night again, but after the accident.

_-After the Crooked Man's execution-_

_She decided she needed somewhere else to cry. She got out from there, feeling sick. She couldn't just believe it. The moment was repeated in her mind over and over. She run to the only place she could be relaxed at the moment, where she could find comfort. She thanked God that the door wasn't locked. She opened the door and closed violently. She leaned her back in the door, feeling her knees very weak._

"_Woah, woah… What the fuck, Bigby? What…?"_

_She gasped when she saw Colin looking at her with surprise in his eyes._

"… _Huh… Can I help you, miss?" He frowned. Snow didn't say anything. "What happened? Is the case closed?"_

_Snow sobbed loudly before she fell on her knees to the floor, shocking the pig._

"_Woah, slow down, Snow! What the hell happened?!"_

_She continued crying without saying a word. They didn't know how much time it took her to calm down, but when she did it, her eyes were red and tired. She still wanted to cry, but she needed to breathe. Colin, since she came, didn't leave, he waited until she could talk about it. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a cough. He throat was dry._

_Her blue eyes saw the pig, which looked sad._

"_Is it about Bigby?"_

_Snow stared at him; it seemed like he already knew where her sadness was coming from._

"… _We were… arguing about the Crooked Man's execution…"_

"_And I guess and HOPE that you decided to throw him down the Witching Well."_

"… _I wish I didn't, you know?" She whispered. Colin raised an eyebrow. "We decide that Bigby should decide his punishment. He was the sheriff, though…" The word 'was' hit her hard. "But… the Crooked Man fooled us and grabbed Bigby to the Witching Well-"_

"_Wait, what?!"_

"…" _The tears fell again. "I wanted to stop it, but when I tried, to protect me, he fell… Because of me."_

_Why did he do that? The answer wasn't anywhere… Just…_

_Why the Big Bad Wolf would sacrifice himself for someone like her?_

_She heard a sigh coming from Colin. Snow looked at him._

"_Well, I guess some of the people were happy." He said bitterly._

"…" _Her silence answered him._

"_Look, Snow… I shouldn't tell you, and I won't for now… But Bigby always wanted to protect the people who are important to him. You'd do anything to save the people you care about. Bigby did the right thing… But he was a completely moron." He smiled sadly._

_Snow White just sobbed before getting up and she sat in the old sheriff's chair._

"_Ha! That chair does NOT suit you at all." He joked._

_She smiled sadly at him. She couldn't leave this place. It felt so comforting and warm…_

"_Can I… stay?"_

"_If you want…"_

"_No… That's not what I meant… I… I want to live here."_

_The pig looked at her, shocked. But then he sighed again._

"_Well, I won't feel lonely. Come on… Live here if you want, captain. I could tell you stories."_

_She laughed a little._

_-Now-_

"Mmph… Bigby always wished to hear you laugh, at least one time." He mumbled, catching the Deputy Mayor's attention.

"… What?"

Colin raised an eyebrow. Until now, she really… did NOT notice anything at all…

"You sometimes are really dense…"

"Why do you say that?" She deeply frowned.

"You could tell when people are good or bad with your eyes, but you can read a man's heart?"

"… Uh?"

"Well, a Wolf's heart." He grinned.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"Come on, captain… You never noticed it? You know that Bigby was fond of you… But not in a friendly way."

The Mayor was silent. She tried to progress what Colin was saying, but… So suddenly… Telling her this… What was he trying to…?

"The way he used to look at you… The reason _why_ he accepted to be the Sheriff of Fabletown… Don't you really know?"

"Colin, stop it…"

"Snow, I've told you a lot of Bigby's stories that you didn't know. Still, you look like you don't notice it."

"…"

"Have you ever asked yourself why did he save you?"

"…"

"If it wasn't you the one who was rescued that time, Bigby still could be the beast he used to be centuries ago." He sighed. "You were the first fable that was saved by him. Since then, he wanted to change, to be a worth man." Then he stared at her with sorrow. "A worth man that _you _deserved."

.

.

.

She always wondered why Bigby used to be by her side all the time. Hell, she was like a bitch to him, and he still smiled at her, he protected her, he cared about her safety. Even if it sounded cruel, he sighed in pure relief when he saw her _alive_ and the one who was murdered was Lily. She always seemed cold, but he stayed with her…

Until the End.

She tried to ignore and deny the fact that the Big Bad Wolf was deeply _in love_ with her. She thought as the rumors used to be heard: that he just wanted to sleep with her and then leave her. At first, she believed it. With the centuries, she thought that Bigby just didn't want to be alone. But then she noticed the way he looked at her, she started to believe that he _wanted_ her, and at the same time he cared about her.

That wasn't his intention.

It was _Love_.

He just loved her in silence, not caring too much if she or the others could notice it someday. He didn't care what people thought of him. He just minded her opinion.

That sounded a little selfish, but…

It seemed like that.

"… Why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

Colin just sighed again.

"Because I wasn't sure if you knew it. Anyway, I'm sure he wanted you to know too."

"Well… That doesn't make me feel better…" She confessed.

"I know, Captain. Even if you don't feel the same, you still appreciated him."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Do you mind?"

"No, use the chair if you want… I'll go… You know."

"Well, good luck."

Snow nodded and left her new small apartment with lots of questions.

.

.

.

She put her hands in the edge of the Witching Well.

There she was again, staring deeply to the darkness of the Well.

"… You moron." She sighed with sadness. "I promised myself that I could visit you if I didn't cry, but…" She felt the tears burning her blue eyes. "You… All this time… I never realized that you _loved_ me. And the worst of all this shit is…" She sobbed. "That I recently realized how much you _mean_ to me." She stared angry at the depth of the Witching Well. "And yes. I said it in present! Because you're NOT dead. Nerissa agrees, Colin too, even Beauty and Beast!" She yelled. Snow felt stupid crying at something, but that made her feel a little better. "We're waiting for you, Bigby!... Will you come back…?... You'll come back, right?"

Then she felt it.

A gentle breeze came from the Witching Well. It was impossible that something like that could come from there.

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Gift from my fucking father. The only thing you have to do is that you CAN'T get in my way, then you'll be safe."**_

No way…

He was calling her, asking her for wait, he still was down there. The tears fell to the Well when she approached her face to that depth.

"Bigby!" She cried. "Can you hear me?!"

Another breeze came, but that was stronger than the last one.

"Oh my God…" She gasped when the tears was falling in the depth of the Witching Well. "What do I do?!"

_To be continued…_

**OH MY GOOOSH! Our Big Bad Wolf is here! Or… Almost XD I told you this fic would be short, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


	4. What are we gonna be?

**Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. Sorry, but I don't have time to update any of my fics, and it really pisses me off…**

**Well, maybe you want to read what happened? But I can't,**

**This chapter is in Bigby's POV. I mean, I'll write all the time he has been trapped in the Well, ok? Poor Bigby u,u**

**Hey, have you read "Fables", the comic, the real story? HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I'm afraid that there's no more "happily ever after" for Bigby and Snow. I want to die if the end is sad u,u**

Chapter 4: _What are we gonna be?_

"Snow, don't…!"

Then he felt pulled to the fucking Well. At first, he was silent, seeing how the light of the hole was becoming smaller and smaller, until he woke up. He became a werewolf to use his claws. He buried them in the walls of the Witching Well.

It wasn't enough, damn it!

"Shit…"

He used his feet too. But there was a little problem, the Crooked Man grabbed him, he still was alive. He stared at him with a serious expression.

"Then… Should we make a deal?"

"I prefer death." He growled. There was NO WAY that he was going to make a deal with that bastard. He tried to kill him! Fucking asshole. "You know? Just between us, I was going to let you live… But now…"

"You are going to miss me." Bigby grinned evilly.

"No… I WON'T."

Suddenly, he keep just one arm to keep himself still. He used the other one to bury his claws in the Crooked Man's neck. Blood fell and the man lost his strength. He let the werewolf go and fell through the darkness. Bigby sighed. He suddenly felt really tired.

Was it because of the Witching Well?

Was it a spell from it?

I didn't know…

But, damn… He just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"… Stop saying stupid things, Wolf…" He muttered to himself. He couldn't give up just like that.

There were things that he wanted to do.

He wanted to change things in Fabletown.

He wanted people to stop fearing him.

He wanted to see Snow White one more time…

He closed his red eyes. What if…?

What if he wasn't needed?

What if people wanted him dead?

What if Snow could handle it without him around?

He breathed heavily. He hated that smell. Dead bodies. He didn't knew how much of them were there, in the end of the fucking well, but he didn't want to know. His fur froze. The place was small and cold.

_Cold._

That word made him remember that _man_.

His father.

That fucking bastard who let his mother die, just like that!

No.

NO, NO, NO!

He wasn't going to die there. He had to show that man that he was better than him. Because of Snow, he changed and he could do good choices and good things for people's sake.

He had to be strong…

For Snow.

Then, he started to climb up.

.

.

.

How many days…? He had been climbing up for days! And he couldn't see any light anymore. Did he fall that badly? Were his eyes playing with his mind? Did he have to give up…?

"… Hello, Bigby."

He froze. _That_ voice. He heard it clearly. But he was far away from her.

"I… Huh… I came to see if… If you came back… I just wanted to know… Huh… Well… Good night…"

.

.

.

Every night, he supposed, she visited him, she talked to him about Fabletown and his friends, Colin and Nerissa. God, he was relieved that she was okay. He still climbed and climbed, but he still couldn't see the light.

"Bigby… This is… Weird… Talking to you this way… But… I was thinking about you and… The last few days have been pains in the brain without you around, making me feel worse. I… I'm sorry… Good night…"

He sighed. She still felt guilty. When he smelled her tears minutes later of killing the Crooked Man, he was shocked, he thought that someone hurt her, but no one could fool his nose and his ears. He still remembered her sobs and the salty smell of her teas. He still couldn't understand why Snow was the one for him to smell and ear all the time. His mother told him something about it, but he didn't get it that time. His _mate_…

Snow White was his fucking mate.

But… was he _her_ mate?

. . .

"… Hello, Bigby. You know? Nerissa came just to talk to me. She made me feel better, but still… I can't be happy without you here… You were the sheriff, the fable who people feared, but to me, you were,_are_ and will be the hero of Fabletown. Because I saw you change… Nerissa knows it too, Colin does too… Beauty too… "Fuck, he could smell her tears again, but he knew that she wasn't going to cry. "I was thinking about me… And I wonder… What can I do now… If you're not with me? I still can't understand why… When you left… I can't get it… It hurts so much that I can't easily breathe."

He knew it. He could hear her heartbeat perfectly that night. He gave his best to find some light, but still nothing. But, he could hear better.

"Neither do I, Snow…" He muttered. "I can't breathe…" He gasped.

. . .

He could hear her. Her steps. They were fast and she was walking towards him. Bigby could smell her emotions.

She was sad.

Distraught.

Hurt.

And mad.

"… You moron." Eh? Moron? "I promised myself that I could visit you if I didn't cry, but…" God, he could even imagine her eyes full of teas once more. "You… All this time… I never realized that you _loved_ me. "He froze. _What did she just say?_ "And the worst of all this shit is…" She sobbed. "That I recently realized how much you _mean_ to me." She was angry, he smelled it. Was she mad because he loved her? Did she feel disgusted? Uh… And she said _mean_, she didn't say _meant_. What did she…? "And yes. I said it in present! Because you're NOT dead. Nerissa agrees, Colin too, even Beauty and Beast!" She yelled. Wow… Just… Wow.

Her sobs were breaking his heart. He huffed a little, and puffed.

Wait.

Huff and puff.

He could at least try…

"We're waiting for you, Bigby!... Will you come back…?... You'll come back, right?"

"I'll come back!" He said.

Then he used his werewolf strength to huff and puff. He wasn't used to do it in that form, but he didn't care. He wanted to survive, he wanted to know Snow's answer.

Did she feel something or…?

After minutes, he saw something and then fell to his face.

Tears.

Snow White's tears.

"Bigby! Can you hear me?!"

"Snow!" He shouted, but he wasn't sure if she heard him.

He huffed and puffed again.

"Oh my God… What do I do?!"

"Call someone…! SHIT!" He swore. He was tired. Fucking tired. He was about to let go and fall one more time when something grabbed his fur.

"It's him! He's alive, Miss Snow!"

He opened his eyes to see Bufking grabbing his right arm, and the other hand had a flashlight.

Shit, he wasn't used to the light now.

"Throw the rope, NOW!"

He closed his eyes again. Fucking spell.

"Bufkin… Go away, the wall has a spell to make you feel weak." He growled.

"No way, mister Bigby. I'm here to save your life and the miss Snow's." Huh? "Since you left, she was dead, mister Bigby… That's why I'm not leaving." He grabbed the rope and tied it around his torso. "Don't worry, you'll come back with us. Fabletown needs you."

He didn't want to open his eyes, but her strength gave up and he turned to a man again. He lost all his energy because of that stupid well.

One minute.

Two.

Three…

. . .

Twenty three minutes.

"Bigby!"

"Bigby!"

"Come on, man!"

"Bigby, please, wake up!"

That last voice made him move a little. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was burning them. He just sighed.

"Snow…?"

He smelled. She was close. _So close…_

He opened his eyes when there wasn't too much light. He met his gaze with her beautiful blue eyes, full of tears of happiness.

"You're here…" She gasped, still sobbing.

"Snow…"

The cold in his body disappeared when she suddenly hugged him. His head rested in the woman's chest and inhaled and sighed deeply.

He _loved_ that smell.

But it made him crazy sometimes.

He chuckled a little.

"Do I have to risk my life every day to make you hug me like that?" He joked, trying to calm her down.

But Snow just hugged him tighter.

"Yo-You came back… I was so… I'm so sorry… It was my fault…"

"Snow, you know that I would do it again, so don't feel…"

"Don't you DARE to mention a NEXT TIME, Bigby Wolf!" She cried harder. Bigby just kept his mouth shut. He never thought that Snow would be this worried about him. He thought…

"I thought… It would be better."

"Stupid asshole. Moron."

He smiled a little.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to call doctor Swineheart. And some of them went to shout that you're back."

"They won't be happy."

"But I am."

"I know. And that's all I need."

He closed his eyes again. Now he did want to sleep badly. He was resting in Snow White's arms.

It was like Heaven.

_To Be Continued…_

**Wiiii it's done in just a few hours! It was awesome. And inspiration attack XD Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


	5. Open my eyes

**Hey, guys! The last chapter was nice, ah? Haha I hope you liked it, this fic is a little short, but it's nice, and that's important! Well, I guess this will have 10 chapters I think… I'm not sure, that depends of my inspiration!**

**I know that many of you are mad because I haven't updated these months, and I understand that. But you have to understand too that I go to school, I have to study and I have work to do because I have problems XD So, Please, be patient… **

**I say it again: I'm sorry. But I decided that I would update two fics until I finish them, but this fic had too much reviews about my absent. **

**The only reason that I'm updating this now is because of your reviews. I need you to know this, alright?**

**Then… **

**LET'S BEGIN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5: _Open my eyes._

_He still remembered that._

_His mother died, loving his bastard father. He never understood why his wonderful mother could love an asshole like him. That was why he wanted to be bigger and worse._

_He made it._

_The_

_Big_

_Bad_

_Wolf_

"_**I heard stories about you."**_

_He wasn't surprised when Bloody Mary said that. Everyone in Fabletown knew him as a monster._

"_**You used to be something."**_

_Yup. The Big Bad Wolf._

_Again._

"_**They used to fear you."**_

_At that time, he loved that feeling. Being feared by those bastards was something he was really proud. He wanted them suffer as him when he was a puppy. He would tear each organ of every kind of fable._

_He didn't care._

"_**EVERYONE, HIDE!"**_

"_**THE WOLF IS COMING!"**_

_Hearing them screaming, running and crying made him feel even more excited._

_He wanted to kill everyone to prove that he was strong._

_He wanted to prove it in front of his father._

_Until everything changed._

_He met a girl._

_Her skin was strangely green, dark eyes and her hair was kind of silver._

"_**Three days from now you die, torn to pieces by a terrible beast, as big and bad as yourself."**_

_He wondered why. Just why?_

_He would never meet his father to take revenge. It wasn't fair._

_But then he found out about the truth._

_That woman didn't reveal fates, she __**assigned**__ them. If she said something, it would become true._

_But he realized that before those three days, before his "death"._

_He went to her hiding place and wanted to kill her. But then she begged for mercy, and make a deal with him._

"_**I am the UNREPENTANT lord of monsters, after all."**_

_He said that. That was why she HAD to do something. He was the stongest._

_He had to win that one._

"… _**I can trade your fate with another! A man with an immortal fate is here now!"**_

_He agreed. He liked the idea of being immortal._

_He could kill his father._

"_**By the authority of the deep realm, whose representative I am in the dry parts of the worlds, I irrevocably trade you doom with the much better fate of MAGUS ATLANTES!... That's it, Wolf Lord. It's done."**_

_That's it._

_He was immortal._

_But he didn't know exactly what kind of fate was._

_He couldn't die, but…_

_What else?_

_How was Magus Atlantes's fate?_

_He didn't know…_

_Of course, he didn't know until that night._

_That night where he was found in the Witching Well by Snow White._

_When he fell slept again in Snow's arms… It came a female voice._

_It was Lake's voice, the girl that traded his fate with that Magus._

"_**You will not age and you'll continue to grow in strength and power as the centuries accumulate."**_

"_Everyone has feared me, but I can handle it. I've been doing it for centuries. At first I liked it, but now…"_

"_**In time you will meet the most beautiful woman in many worlds, and know that she is the love of your life."**_

_The first time he saw her, he couldn't. He just… Couldn't._

_He couldn't kill her._

_Her smell made him feel… Strange._

_He never had felt something like that before._

_It was wonderful, but scary at the same time._

_She was simply gorgeous._

_**Her skin as pale as new fallen snow. **_

"_Bigby… I… Um… Just… Be careful, please."_

_**Her hair as dark as a raven's secret heart.**_

"_I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for centuries."_

_**Her lips a red flower that will eventually part to confess her love for you.**_

"…_I recently realized how much you mean to me."_

_**She'll be strong in wild magic, this one, adding her powers to yours and in time bearing you seven children. Your sons and daughters will go on to become the GODS and MONSTERS that lay waste to worlds."**_

_Bring_

_Me_

_Your_

_Heart_

_._

_._

_._

_Snow White._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He could hear voices. He recognized them.

"A spell?"

"Yes, maybe the Well had a spell all this time and we didn't know that. The thing is that Bigby can't move any of his body, or maybe he can, but too much vital power was stolen from him in the time he was trapped in the well."

"Oh my God…"

"B-But… He'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, of course. But he'll have to rest, at least for a couple of weeks."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor Swineheart."

"You're welcome, Miss White."

He heard the footsteps and some mumblings.

"Will you be okay? Don't you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Beauty. I appreciate it."

"We owe Bigby a lot. We couldn't just let him die." He could hear Beast's voice.

"Well, we're leaving. Take care of him."

Bigby wondered why the place had a lot of Snow's scent. It was kind of good, but it intrigued him too.

He slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

He was resting in a bed.

This was Snow's apartment.

And he assumed that this place was her room.

. . .

When Snow heard a gasp, she turned fast to see Bigby opening his eyes and examining the roof.

"Bigby?"

He surprised her a little because Bigby's eyes were amber, but he hadn't turned, she assumed that it was because of the spell.

"Snow?"

The princess slowly sat in the bed and looked at him with sad eyes. She had cried a lot, but she had to admit that she still wanted to do it. She was so glad that he was here again, with her. But the guilty feeling was still there, in her heart. She was afraid that it was all a dream, if it was that, she couldn't stand it.

Snow tried to smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"… Sore." He confessed with a sigh.

The princess couldn't help but giggle a little. Bigby wasn't the type that could tell you his personal things or situations, but she did know that he really trusted her, that was why he told her that. Snow placed a hand on his forehead.

"It's the fever. But you'll be okay soon."

"Mm…" He smiled a little. "Well, I honestly doubt it. I feel like shit."

"… Is that bad?" She said it in a saddened tone.

"…" He was a little surprised about her concern. "Snow, Swineheart said that I'll be okay. It's just I recently woke up and I still feel tired. The spell was strong. So, please. Stop worrying about me."

"… Bigby."

"What?"

"I'm… Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… Maybe you don't think like me, but… I… I felt really guilty when… The Crooked Man…" She felt tears in her blue eyes again. "I…"

"…It's okay, Snow. Take your time."

Bigby did not want to depress her more than she already was. If she was going to tell him something special, he would wait for her. He had been waiting all his life since he met her, a few minutes wouldn't hurt him.

"…" She sniffed. "I'm sorry… I never… I've been alone all these centuries because I thought I could handle everything by myself… But I can't, Bigby. I CAN'T!" She sobbed. "I'm so alone… No one likes me… I bet everyone in Fabletown hates me… I'm a bitch that just wants to play to be the princess… Everyone… But you."

"…"

"You were there for me when I needed you." She paused. "But… Where on hell was I when you needed me?"

. . .

"_W-What?"_

"_You don't get it, do you?" Colin sighed. "Bigby was tired of all this shit. Even I told him that. It wasn't fear, but it was real. People were scared of him. He always could handle that. But if there was someone he feared that she could be afraid of him that was you."_

. . .

"I sometimes thought… That you enjoyed the danger… But I was wrong." Bigby was still silent. "You cared for Fabletown, more than all of us! But people paid you with hate and fear… And I hurt you. How can you not hate me?"

"…"

"… How can you love me, Bigby?"

The sheriff couldn't help but smile. He never cared if she knew about his feelings or not, he just wanted to make her feel accompanied by someone, by him. He admitted it hurt when she rejected many times his help or his kindness, but he still tried. He wanted to stop her pain, her angst.

"Even now… You're here… I feel this like a dream… I do NOT want to wake up…"

Her eyes were closed and her hands were in fists.

"Open your eyes, Snow."

"No."

"Come on, Snow. It's not a dream. If this is a dream, you wouldn't be crying like that."

"…"

"… Open your eyes." He ordered softly.

Snow hesitated. Bigby couldn't help but sigh. He took her hand and made her touch his chest.

"Can you feel it, Snow?"

"Wha-What?"

"The prove that I'm here with you, _alive_."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hand touching the zone where his heart was. Snow felt his soft heartbeating. She saw his amber eyes, shocked.

"So?"

"…" She giggled softly meanwhile, with her other hand, she dried the tears of her blue eyes. "Yeah… I feel it…"

_To Be Continued…_

**I'm sorry, it's short…**

**Well, I'll repeat it: I'M FUCKING SORRY DX! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**P.S.: If you want to send me something, it'll be faster if you send me something in my Facebook webpage, alright? I'm called "Rossana's Mind" as here!**


	6. I'll come back

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Um… I think this is the LAST chapter, so please, be nice, alright?**

**And, don't worry, I'll write more fics of The Wolf Among Us.**

**I have two new projects: "The wolf among walkers." (CROSSOVER WITH THE WALKING DEAD GAME) and "The Princess among us"**

**THE WOLF AMONG WALKERS: (CROSSOVER WITH TheWalkingDead) Bigby and Snow were survivors of the strange attack in New York, but they need to keep going by themselves if they don't want to fall in the Adversary's hands. In the road, they'll find mundies that will be a great help, but… Bigby will have to keep his secret of being a beast in front of them.**

**THE PRINCESS AMONG US: (NerissaXBigbyXSnow) AU- What if Bigby Wolf never was the sheriff of Fabletown and he works with the Crooked Man? He has to protect his only friend left, Nerissa. But it'll be hard because of the guardian of the town, the princess he saved centuries ago: Snow White. [I MADE THIS FIC, BUT I HAD TO ERASE IT FROM THE WEBSITE. I DON'T KNOW WTH HAPPENED, I'M SORRY DX]**

**I hope one of these fics could be good for you n.n**

**Anyway, let's start!**

Chapter 6: _I'll come back._

"… _Stop."_

_Bloody Mary ignored her. She kept walking towards the werewolf, who was heavily breathing. The woman raised the axe._

"_Stop!"_

"_Out with the old, in with the new."_

"_STOP! Please…!"_

"_Long. Live. The. Queen."_

_. . ._

Snow White gasped when she suddenly opened her icy blue eyes. She breathed profoundly for a few minutes. She raised her head and realized she was sleeping in her sofa.

"That's right. Bigby's in my room." She muttered to herself.

"Not anymore." A voice said.

Snow turned and saw Bigby leaning in the wall with a tired expression in his face. Snow reached him with a frown.

"What are you doing here?! You should be resting!"

"You were sobbing just now. I thought you hurt yourself with something."

The princess bit her lip, embarrassed.

"… I'm sorry… I just… Had a nightmare."

"Dwarves?" Snow shook her head.

"No. It's… It's nothing, I just…"

Bigby raised an eyebrow. What was worrying Snow so much about?

He decided to wait, staring deeply into her blue eyes, piercing deeply into her soul, trying to understand her feelings. Well, he sensed her fear, her sadness and…

"I… I saw you as a werewolf. And Bloody Mary wanted…" Snow shrugged, uncomfortable.

"… It's okay, Snow. I'm fine. Safe and sound." He smirked.

Snow clenched her fists. She looked into his amber eyes.

"… Do you love me, Bigby?"

He looked at her a little surprised, but his expression softened.

"Yes."

His answer could have been so simple for a princess. But… To Snow, that simple _"Yes."_ meant a lot to her. It was such a modest answer, but with a deep meaning.

"… Really?"

"_Yes._"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Snow. I love you. You're the most beautiful fable in this town, you're strong, smart… But those are not enough reasons to love you."

"…"

"Since the first time I sensed you smell and I saw you… Since that moment, I just loved you. I couldn't help it." He laughed. "I just wanted to hold you against me and never let go."

"... Oh, Bigby…"

"I don't expect you to love me back, Snow… I'm…" He shrugged. "I'm just a dog who doesn't know his place… The kennel."

"Bigby…" She raised her hand a caressed his cheek. "You're _more_ than that… It's just… I feel so stupid right now… I wanted to be alone because I didn't want to get hurt again, and when I wanted someone to hold me so tight… I never saw you were there all this time."

"Don't be sorry, Snow. Even if you don't want to, I'll always protect and take care of you."

"… I know it's a little late, but… Can you hold me now?" She blushed a little. "I really want to feel that you're here… With me. And…"

"You're not alone either." He completed with a warm smile.

Snow sighed and rested her head against Bigby's chest. Then, she felt his arms wrapping her tightly, but in a softly way.

.

.

.

"Man! Glad you're in one piece." Colin smirked.

Bigby shot him a dead glare.

"Don't be like that, Bigby." Snow placed a hand on the pig's head. "Colin helped me a lot when you weren't here." The big bad wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"Of course I did! See? Even the Captain sees the great me."

"Great my ass...-"

"Bigby!"

The named one turned and saw Nerissa running towards him. Suddenly, he felt hugged by her very tightly. Snow watched the scene, shocked. Colin just smirked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" The mermaid looked at his amber eyes with tears in hers. "You don't know how much you mean to me since you decided to help me."

Snow frowned.

"_What's that supposed to mean…?"_

"I'm glad too. Being just yourself." Bigby smiled at Nerissa, watching her in better clothed than the last time he saw her. "They suit you better."

The mermaid blushed a little and giggled.

"Thank you, Bigby."

"Well, I'm going. I just wanted to see you. Goodbye, Bigby. Snow, Colin." The girl smiled one last time and left the office.

Bigby looked at Snow, who was deeply frowning at him, while Colin was smirking at him.

"What?"

"Your admirer is so cute…" The pig joked.

The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Come on, she needed help. I helped her. End of story."

"Don't you like her even a little bit?"

"Just as a friend."

"I see…" He chuckled. "Well, you'll have to convince the Mayor here, or she'll explode perhaps." The pig turned and went to find Bufkin.

Bigby shrugged.

"Come on, Snow. You can't be that serious." He chuckled a little.

The princess was glaring at him, still frowning.

"It's impossible that people who feared me yesterday, can love me today."

"You didn't disappear yesterday, Bigby." Her frown softened. "You know that."

"I did feel it like that. Like I was trapped just one day on the stupid well." He looked deep into her blue icy eyes. "An eternal day, with no end. Just the darkness and the smell of rotten corpses." He made a disgusted face.

"Was it that bad?"

"You don't wanna be there…" He joked.

"… Oh…" She remembered something. "… Bigby… What happened with the Crooked Man?"

Bigby stared at her with surprise, then worry, and finally, shame. He looked away from her, frowning.

"He's dead."

"Well, that's obvious, but… I mean… You fell because of him. And… You came back… Without him."

"Did you expect me to bring him back? Give him the fucking trial he _deserved_?"

"N-No, but… I just wondered if you…" She stopped, doubting.

"…" He sighed. "Yeah. It's what you're thinking."

"Bigby…-"

"I killed him, okay?!" He tangled his fingers in his hair, frustrated. "I was so pissed off. I fucking fell, then the son of a bitch tried to say that we could make an _appointment_, so the two of us would end up privileged." He growled.

"…"

"… I know you didn't want me to become a murderer. But that's what I am, Snow. I can't stop it."

"Yes, you can."

"Snow…-"

"Don't interrupt me." She frowned. "Look… I…" She paused. "The days where you were _absent_, I was thinking… We have to be realist. I mean, we're not mundys. We are _fables_ that… We're just trying to act as them."

"We need to."

"It's not _that_ necessary anymore." She sighed. "What I'm trying to say is… I don't have the right to make you change. You're the one who must decide that. We're not better or worse than you."

"… Was it that bad while I was gone?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You already asked that."

"I'm surprised." He shrugged, smirking. "Come on, let's go to work."

"You want to _work_?" She giggled a little.

"I couldn't even move my fingers for days. I'll do anything to restore myself."

"Don't worry. You're recovering your will power." She smiled when Bigby opened the door for her.

"How can you be so sure?" Both of them entered in the Business Office.

"You're eyes are turning brown again."

Bigby just stared at her, then he turned gently to the magic mirror. He saw his reflection. Snow was right. His eyes were hazelnut again. He sighed, feeling a little relieved. His amber eyes were bothering him a little.

"Well, boss… What do you want me to do?"

"Just paperwork for now." Sha smiled when he made a disgusted face.

"I hate to admit that now I miss punching an asshole."

"Jack?"

"Maybe." He smirked. He took the carpets and went to the exit to go to his own office. "See…-"

"Wait, Bigby!" She ran to him.

"What now?"

"… I…" She blushed a little. "Will you come back?"

"… We talked about this, Snow."

"N-No! I mean… Literally."

"It's the same." He raised an eyebrow.

"N-No! It's just…"

"What are you getting at, Snow?" He smiled warmly at her, kind of confused because of her shyness.

"… I was thinking that… If some straightforward, nice guy were to ask me out to dinner or something, sometime next week or so—and…" She smiled too. "This _nice wolf_ was willing to go very slowly… I sure wouldn't mind a night out among the mundys once in a while."

. . .

Was _his_ imagination…?

Or Snow just now… did let him ask her out?

"I'll be damned." He chuckled a little. "Well, I guess I'll take you somewhere tonight. I just hope we could make it at time."

"We will."

"If you say so, captain… But, first…"

Snow frowned, what now?

. . .

Suddenly, Bigby approached her waist with his warm hands to his body. Snow yelped quietly, shocked. Then, she froze when Bigby kissed her red lips very softly, as she could break. The raven haired woman couldn't react, the sensations were too much for her. Her heart was beating madly, each part of her body that was touching Bigby, felt really hot.

The Big Bad Wolf separated his lips from hers. He kept the laugh in his throat when he saw her face. Snow White was blushed as a tomato. Bigby admitted that he never knew that kind of face from his boss.

"Come on, Snow. It was… Just a little peck." He sneered.

"… I told you we could take this _slowly…_"

"We've been going very well, I think. A _few centuries_ was enough, don't you think?"

Snow giggled, a little nervous.

"I'm going."

"Uh… Ye-Yeah…"

"And don't worry." He said when he reached the door. "I'll come back."

Once he finished his sentence, he opened the door and he was greeted by some fables that were waiting in the line.

Snow just smiled warmly at the door where he disappeared.

He would come back.

. . .

_The end._

_. . ._

**I KNOW! I'M TERRIBLE! I'M SORRY! IT JUST THAT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS STORY. I MEAN, I KNEW, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BRING IT TO THE END. UGH.**

**Snow just wanted to take her relationship with Bigby in a slow pace, but Bigby waited enough, don't' you think? XD **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**We'll read each other in the future!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
